


Delta Vega: Must Experience Skiing Hotspot

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Delta Vega: Must Experience Skiing Hotspot<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 376<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Scotty, Keenser<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Genderbend<br/><b>Summary:</b> Keenser knows just how to handle Scotty<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Newspaper Headlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta Vega: Must Experience Skiing Hotspot

"Look here, you little rocky beastie, I am the senior Starfleet Officer here and I say we are not going out there!" Scotty pointed one gloved finger at Keenser.

Keenser crossed his arms and glared at Scotty. Scotty figured it was a glare as the all black eyes were a little tricky to try and figure out his expressions. He had only been stuck on this stupid planet for two weeks and he did not want to know what Keenser had done to be stuck here. That alien had been here a year, apparently!

"You come back here! I'm talking to you!" Scotty yelled as Keenser walked away from him, his anger evident in every step he made.

Keenser disappeared around the side of the shuttle and banging and searching could be heard. Scotty thought about getting up and moving to see what he was up to and then spun the chair back around and put his feet up on his desk. He decided that the best option for a Starfleet Officer in this situation was to lean back, close his eyes and pull his scarf up and over his nose. The hat was warm that he had found in the lockers but obviously made for someone with a bulging head. It was also really scratchy, so pulling it down over his face to block out the light was not an option.

Scotty woke with a jump when an item was bashed down on his desk. Whatever had made the noise, was placed with sufficient force that it reverberated around the cavernous workspace.

Keenser was standing with his arms crossed in front of him, well Scotty hoped he was a he. In exactly the same spot as before, but this time he seemed to radiate smugness. There on the table were some old fashioned skis, like from the 19th Century. Attached to the back were some small propulsion engines.

Scotty smiled at Keenser, "Now that's what I'm talking about Laddie! Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Scotty grabbed the skis and headed for the nearest exit, not checking to see if Keenser was following or not.

"Men!" Keenser muttered as she wandered back so she could work on the hyper-conductor in peace again.


End file.
